


With My Life

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Friendship, Loyalty, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pep talks, Pre-Slash, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soren gives Ike a pep talk before they leave Gallia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With My Life

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, Any/Any, trust_

He decided to consider today's mission his first as commander. Last night all he'd been trying to do was protect the fortress and keep everyone safe in his father's stead. Now that he'd slept and given it time to sink in, he felt...not _entirely_ ready, it would be a long time before he was there. But things were what they were, and all they could do was press on.

"Ike, are you ready?" Soren stood waiting for him, carrying a tome and a satchel so light a bird could have lifted it. Ike nodded, slipping his sword into its sheath. The sword his father had given him so long ago.

_When I was still a novice. I'm still a novice, but I can't afford to be anymore._

His fingers lingered on the hilt. It was getting dirty and had a few nicks, he would have to do something about that soon.

"You're okay with this, right? Me being leader?" Soren blinked.

"Why wouldn't I be? Ike...are _you_ okay with being the commander?"

"I...I guess. I don't have a choice, so I kind of have to be," Ike sighed. "But Titania said the other night that Gatrie left on his own accord, Shinon didn't bully him into it like I'd assumed."

"He didn't feel right putting his life in such inexperienced hands," Soren said. Ike nodded, chewing his lip, his fingers stroking the hilt of his sword.

"It should make me feel better, but..."

Soren closed the distance between them, taking his hands.

"Gatrie's feelings are his own, they don't reflect on the rest of us and they especially don't reflect on me," he said. "Your father was a good man, and I respected him. But you..." He smiled, a rarity for him. "Ike, you are the one person I trust beyond words. The one I believe in."

"Soren..." Such words from someone as prickly as Soren were even rarer, and only Ike ever had the privilege of hearing them. And suddenly he felt a glimmer of confidence, realized he did have what it took even if it would take him a while to get there. Soren didn't sugar coat words, so if he believed them, they had to be true.

He could have hugged his tactician right then and there, but time was of the essence and he knew Soren wasn't big on such gestures. So he settled for squeezing his hands and smiling at him.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Soren's smile widened a little. "Let's get going, shall we?" Ike nodded, grabbed his pack, and they went to join the others.


End file.
